Muscular Killer (Kill 'em All)
Roongtawan Jindasing plays a nameless muscular killer in Kill 'em All (2012). In this movie, international assassins are captured and locked up inside a high-tech bunker. They must fight each other to the death and the last one standing gets out. The first we see of her is when she has tranquilized one of the assassins (called The Kid, because his first kill was at age 14) as he trains in his back yard. As he wavers on his feet, his girlfriend sees him and runs out to see what's wrong. The henchwoman catches her by the neck as she tries to run past, turns and makes sure The Kid is watching as he loses consciousness, and looks him in the eye as she cruelly snaps his girlfriend's neck. The assassins find themselves in the building and the big boss gives them their instructions and lays out the rules of his game - they must fight each other to the death. A few such fights happen and the remaining people choose not to follow the rules, but to band together against their captors. The boss watches the action on his closed circuit tv network with his two main henchpeople, the muscular woman and a big muscular man. He tells them to lead his army of fighters against the rebellion. Most of the fighters are wiped out and the henchman and henchwoman take matters into their own hands. Our henchwoman seeks out The Kid for her personal enjoyment. She finds him in a bathroom washing blood and sweat off himself from an earlier fight. She furiously grabs him by the shoulders and slams him into a wall. She throws a roundhouse punch at his head that he manages to block, but he's still off balance and her next two blows connect. She is a vision of pure power and violence as her face shows rage and her powerful muscles bulge and her thick veins stand out with every move she makes. She grabs him by the neck, slams him into another wall and throws a knee into his gut. She throws him on the floor, then moves in slowly, and catches him as he tries to rise. She punches him again, spinning his head around and throwing him to the ground. She waits for him stand, his brain foggy, and she easily blocks his punch, then catches his arms and throws him into the wall like a rag doll. She follows as he rolls away and again waits for him to stand. She is like a cat toying with a mouse and she is savoring every delicious moment of it. He can do nothing as she punches and kicks him down a hallway. She grabs him and head-butts him and then kicks him to the ground once more. At this point, he's on the verge of losing consciousness and he's trying to rise on all fours. He's almost helpless and she could easily finish him if she wanted to. Instead, she watches and stalks him as he slowly rises and backs into a big open room. They move to the center of the room and she stands before him gloating, triumphant. She's beaten him already, but she wants to humiliate him on the way to killing him. She sneeringly asks, "How's your girlfriend?" This gloating has given The Kid the time to recover and regain his senses. He says "fine" and attacks. She easily ducks his signature high kick and moves in with a wild roundhouse left, that he dodges and then he catches her roundhouse right and clips her in the chin with his elbow. He follows up by launching a knee into her belly. He tries again, but this time she slams her elbow into his thigh and kicking him away to gain some distance. In this first exchange, the Kid has been more focused and it allowed him to score two painful blows, but the muscular henchwoman is carelessly relying on rage and brute force. The Kid goes back on the attack with a series of spinning kicks, high, then low, then high again. She dodged the first and blocked the second, but the third caught her hard on the side of the head, turning her around and staggering her. The action pauses briefly and then he moves in again. She realizes that she can't risk him connecting another head shot and she catches his swinging arm and throws her knee into his gut a couple of times and then moves into a headlock and begins pounding his body. They go the ground and roll, each wrestling for control. As they rise back to their feet, he wrenches her right arm and shoulder and slams his knee into her belly. She reasserts control, throwing him over her hip. He lands on his back and she sits on his belly and swings for his face. He catches her arm and uses his other arm to grab her neck and slam her head into the concrete floor. He rolls her over so that he is on top and prepares to swing, but she manages to raise her leg and kick him away. As they rise to their feet, he looks ready to fight, but she looks a bit vacant, foggy. Nevertheless, the rage remains and she hurls herself back into battle. He easily steps away from her attack and kicks her in the belly, punches her in the face, and then kicks her in the head, spinning her around. Her mind is in a fog, but her body is strong. She attacks again, but he easily catches her swing and pummels her body and head, and another high kick sends her to the ground. She lies on her back on the verge of unconsciousness and he does a flip kick and lands with his heel digging deep into her belly. As she writhes in pain, he climbs on her and punches until the scene changes. She should have finished him when she had the chance - her arrogance was her fatal flaw. Trivia Roongtawan Jindasing also appeared as a muscular, sadistic and brutal gang leader in Raging Phoenix . Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Muscular Category:Nameless Category:Near-Villainess Victory Category:Sadist Category:Stalker Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Fate: Deceased